Blood Demon & many more
by Hikaru69
Summary: Demons, Demons, Vampires, Dragons, what else is in their. What more can some one go through. Rated M, for lemons, and detailed scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I own the story, and characters

Chapter 1

I had never known that things we imagined where real. Demons, dragons, vampires all those things are real, and I hadn't found out in tell I was 18, after being kidnapped, taken away from my wonderful life. Now let me start at the beginning of my story, where it all started, where my life had really changed, though I hadn't know it at the time.

A woman is screaming, her legs are spread open, with a doctor's face right their. She is pushing with all her might to get her child out of her. Their are four other in the room, monitoring the birth, and a man sitting there holding the woman's hand, trying to keep her calm.

"Can't - Take - This", she says in between pants as she gives up.

"Keep going, its all most their, push one more time, as much as you can", the doctor says. The man kisses her hand and whispers some thing in her ear, then she did, she pushed, with all the strength that she had left. Time seemed to stand still as the doctor removed the baby from the spot it came out of, every thing was quit.

Then it cries, wails, waving its little hands all around the place. The mother looks at her baby weakly, a bright and big smile on her face, the man also the same smile. They look at one another then look at the baby in the doctor's arms.

"Here is your healthy baby girl", he says placing her in her mother's arms. The baby looks at her parents then cries some more.

"Isn't she just the sweetest"? The woman asks.

"Yes dear, just like her mother", the man answers.

"Do you have a name for her"? Asks one of the female doctors in the room, cleaning up some of the items that are around them.

"Yes, Hikaru, sweet little Hikaru Sayotanna", the mother says looking at her child with love all over her face.

"Nice name", says the the doctor. Then she slowly moves the heavy machine out of the room. The baby's big blue eyes faller her, and as the door opens, she stairs at the man that seemed to be walking by very slowly, a dark mysterious man, who just seemed to look into the room at the same time and their eyes meet...

10 years later

"Hikaru hurry up, your going to be late"! Yells my mother up the stairs, I am late for school, again this morning, my little brother didn't wake me again.

"I'm coming, just one more item", I say, as I grab my book, then running out of my bedroom door and down the hall, then down the stairs and catching the front door before it closed behind my mother.

"You have to set your alarm", she says as I stop behind her.

"I know, just I had a lot of home work that I feel asleep doing it", I say, its the truth, I haven't lied since that time that dad hit me. It wasn't the scary hit, just a warning hit.

"Then as soon as you get home, set it, I have to leave tomorrow early and your father don't get back in till some time next week", my mother says.

"Yes mom", was the only thing I could say, as I got in the back of the car. My mother starts the car, then off we go. All ready my day sucks, I am a ten year old girl, who acts more like a teen, every one finds that weird, what else can I do, I'm busy, I have no time to be a kid. My parents haven't been home very much, and they don't have a sitter, because I am old enough to look after both me and my brother, sorry, brother and I.

"Just don't forget your bus", my mom says as she pulls into the parking lot of the school.

"I'll try not to", I say as I hurry and gather my lose things then open the door and rush into the school, I waved my elbow at the secretaries and they nodded at me as I ran to my locker. I put my stuff away and got out the things that I need for the first two classes of the day and walked to my first class, math, I hated math with a passion.

Once I entered the room, the teacher stopped writing on the board and looked at me for a brief moment then went back to the board. This place is different then any other school in this country, most of us don't get into any trouble because of being late, or walking in the class for being late. I've heard other kids my age complaining about the detentions that they get. This is a very expensive school, so teachers and that are more lenient with us.

I sit in my set and sigh, then pull out my book and start writing the stuff off the board. I was finishing off the last answer when my friend, Samantha, tossed a small piece of paper at me. I look over at her and she smiles evilly at me.

"What"? I ask. All she does is point over, so I look over and he is staring at me, my crush, his name is Alexander Knot, every one just calls him Alex. I feel my face heat up and I go back to my sheet. Sam laughs, which makes every one look at her, serves her right. Things calmed down and I finished my work, then the bell rings and we all get up and walk our work to the teacher's desk. Then we walk out of the class, to head for our next class.

"So, I think he likes you", she says in her squeaky voice.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't care", I say, kind mean like, I hadn't it meant like that, it just did.

"Come on Hikaru what is with you, you've been acting strange for the last couple of days, is it because its getting closer to your birthday"? Sam asks, stopping me. I look into her hazel eyes then sigh and answer, "I don't know, its strange, I am afraid it seems, of what I don't know". She nods her head and looks around then smiles.

I follow her gaze and jump as soon as I turn around, Alex is right behind me. I put my hand on the spot where I think my heart is and groan.

"Don't you ever do that again"! I snap.

"Sorry", he replies putting his hands up. I shake my head and then look down the hall and notice that its nearly empty.

"What do you want"? Sam asks first.

"Well, I was just wondering if Hikaru here would like to date me", Alex says not asks, says and looks at Sam as if getting her permission to date me. This all ways makes me mad, not the fact of the asking me out part, but when some one is speaking to me, they look at some one else as they say it.

"No", I simply say as I turn and begin to walk. I walked a few feet away before Sam asks, "Why had you said no"?

"Because he wasn't asking me, he was wanting you to ask me, even though I was right in front of him", I answer, with attitude, that is some thing that makes my skin boil. She shrugs her shoulders then says, "I don't see why you would say no"? I shake my head and turn then walk off, to my next class. This class is English, one of my favourite classes, I loved to write. It seemed to go by pretty fast, the next thing I know the bell rings for lunch. I gather my things and get up then head for the door.

"Hikaru, wait", my teacher says. She goes through her papers then pulls out a small book.

"This was really good, do you mind if I use it for my presentation tomorrow"? She asks.

"Go ahead, just don't take the credit for it", I answer with a smirk.

"Don't worry", she says. I nod my head then turn and walk out, nearly walking into Alex.

"Hikaru, please, can you reconsider"? He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, now he is begging to be my girlfriend this is strange.

"No, first you asked me friend for me, then you go and beg, so no, I may like you but I'm not desperate to have a boyfriend at this age", I say. His face looks pale, he had been rejected twice, what a moron. I shake my head and turn then walk down the hall, to my locker. Once I put my stuff into the locker, and grabbed my lunch, I walk to the bathroom. I get in and look around, their is no one here.

"Why had I have to do that, twice, I really like him"? I ask myself in the mirror. How stupid of a person can I be? I splash water on my face then some one walks into the bathroom, she looks at me, with her grudging eyes and walks into a stall. I shake my head, grab my lunch then walk out of the bathroom. I walk down to the lunch room and sit down in an empty seat. I open my bag and start to eat.

Sam hadn't gotten to lunch till I was half way done my sandwich. She looks at me after sitting down then sighs.

"You did it again didn't you"? She asks.

"He begged, I don't want a beggar", I answer finishing my bite. She started to laugh. I smile at her, then grab my drink, the only thing left for me to eat.

"I told him not to", she says.

"Typical male, he don't listen", I reply. She nods her head as she bites into her sandwich. We where quiet eating our lunch, then once we where both finished, we got up tossed our garbage and walked back to our lockers, we have the same art class. We walked to the class with out a word, not much to be said today, I'm guessing, then the bell rings once we enter the class. That class and science went my fairly quickly, I was just finishing the rest of my project when the teacher walks up to me.

"Hikaru when does your bus come"? He asks. I look up at him then the clock and groan.

"It all ready went by", I answer.

"Well do you want a ride home"? He asks. I look at him suspiciously and shack my head, I don't trust any one to drive me home.

"Its all right, I'll walk", I say. Then I gather my things and walk out of the class. I walk down the hall to my locker, stuffed all my stuff in it and closed it then started walking with out my bag. Whats the point on carrying some thing that is heavy for a very long walk. Their isn't any. I walk out of the school and look up, its going to rain, it was calling for a storm, just my luck. I begin walking. About quarter way home, it started to rain, and before I even got half way home, it poured, the sky dark, cause by that time it was getting darker.

"Gotta find a place to hide", I say. Then look around, their was really no where to hide, its all open area. I kept on walking in tell I reached a small building that also has some one standing in it, he looked mysterious. His black clothes, his black hair that covered his eyes, should I go there or not?

I planed on walking right by, so that I hadn't have to be uncomfortable. As I walked past him, he asks, "Shouldn't you come in out of the rain"? I look at him, his Dark eyes looking right at mine, for some strange reason, I seemed to know him, he seems familiar.

"I have to get home", I answer.

"You'll catch a cold", he simply says in his deep voice. It wasn't scary but it had sent a shiver up and down my back. I walk under the roof that is protecting him from the rain and look down. I didn't want to be near him, I was afraid that he was one of those kidnappers. I hear rustling and then I feel weight on my shoulders and look over, he smiles down at me, as he moves his hands away. He is wearing a black tight t-shirt.

He put his large black jacket on me. I put it around myself to keep warm, which that's what it had done.

"Why is a young girl out this late any way"? He asks.

"I missed my bus", I answer, not bothering to look at him.

"Oh and I guess you live a ways from the school"? He asks again.

"Yeah, I'm just a little over half way home", I answer, then sneeze.

"I'm waiting for my ride, would you like one home"? He asks. I look at him, I don't see any harmful thoughts on his face, but still I listen to my gut.

"No its all right", I answer.

"You sure"? He asks, still gazing at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", I answer. I don't trust him, I'm not one to trust many people. My mother all ways says that you don't trust people that you don't know, even teachers. I've heard of some students going missing because of them trusting people. Then a car comes then slows down, and stops in front of us.

"Your positive that you don't want a ride home"? He asks as he pushes off the wall. I look at him and nod my head.

"Your a smart girl", he says, then starts toward the car.

"Wait your jacket", I say taking it off and holding it out for him.

"Its ok, keep it", he says. Then he gets into the passenger set and off goes that nice stranger. Once he had left the rain settled down, then I started for home again. Once I got home our dog jumped me and knocked me over licking my face. Sota ran over then asked, "Where have you been"? I look at him and then say, "I missed our bus".

"You all ways miss the bus sis", he says. I look at him, it looks like he just got out of the shower, his hair is wet and a mess, he is wearing his P.J.S. He is two years younger then me, and he has hazel eyes, he got it from dad, where my eyes came from my mother, blue. His hair is a little longer then he likes, and its a dark brown all most black. He is a small little kid, smaller then me, mom says that he hasn't hit his growing spurt yet.

"Please don't tell mother that I missed the bus"? I ask, no more like plead as I got up from the floor, the dog settled down.

"Don't worry, and who's Jacket is that"? He asks then points to the jacket on the ground that the dog is intent on sniffing. I look at it then the dog starts to growl. I narrow my eyes, why at the jacket, its strange.

"That's enough", I say as I reach down to pick it up but he growls even more and slowly looks at me.

"Whats wrong with him"? Sota asks. I shrug my shoulders and slowly move back, so I don't get attacked by the dog. Then he looks at the door and starts barking. I look over and jump when their is a knock on it. I stand their frozen, Thunder has never acted like this. Their is another knock on the door. I slowly walk to the door. Once I get to it, I look back and see the dog snarling at me, trying to warn me I think.

"Sota, grab his caller", I say, he nods then walks over to the dog, and grabs the caller. I open the door and the dark just growls, barks and snarls. I look at the two dark figures one I instantly recognized, it was the owner of the jacket.

"What a small world", he jocks. Then the other man hits his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but can we come in, we believe that their is some one hiding in your house"? He asks. I look at him and look back at the dog then say, "I don't think any one is in the house, our dog would make sure of that, and besides my brother would of known".

"Yeah their is no one in here", Sota adds struggling to keep the dog at bay.

"Look, we just came here after fallowing his tracks, ok and one of the bedroom windows are broken", he says kind of scary like.

"Really"? I ask.

"Yes, its one of the ones that's just above us", he adds. Then he signals me to follow him out and off the deck. So I did, I wanted to see if he is right.

"Hikaru don't", Sota pleads.

"This man is who lent me the jacket", I say as I walk out the door. I walk off the porch where he is standing then I look up. My eyes widen and I look back at Sota and Thunder. Then the sound of a car comes from the beginning of the drive way. Then Sota jumps and both he and Thunder run out side, Thunder now not caring about the two that are here, but now he is growling at the house, that mysteriously went dark.

We all stood their stunned, Sota and I having a hard time to keep Thunder from running back into the house. Then the car comes into view shining into the door, and their stands some one, scary. He has blood all over him, and he seemed to be holding himself strangle, the dark just went ballistic, all the man did was smile.

"Hikaru, Sota what is going on"? My mother asks as she turns off the car and walks over to us. She looks at the two strangers then me.

"Their is some one in the house, he broke in through my window", I answer.

"You two"? She asks. The other man, pulls out a badge, and says, "This man here is with me, he's helping me".

"I seen him, the man that you are after, he has blood on him", I say, terrified. My mother gasps.

"Are you children ok"? She asks, walking over to us.

"Yes we are", I answer. Then out of his struggling, he manages to knock both of us and he runs back into the house.

"Thunder"! I yell, my mother holds me back, Sota is crying, then we can hear things getting broken, and hear Thunder's horrifying growls and barks. Then after a few minutes, we hear a yelp and whining, then silence.

"Thunder"! I scream, struggling against my mother wanting to get into the house.

"Lets go", says the officer. The other man nods and they begin walking to the house slowly, one with a gun in hand.

"Thunder", I whisper, then manage to get free from my mother, I bolt to the house, dodging the two men, and entering the house, looking around, trying to see in the dark. I can hear my mother and the two men pleading for me to come back, I won't not with out my dog. It started to thunder outside. Then lightning lighting up the house, I see blood for a second then darkness. I keep walking, I had to find Thunder, he is every thing to me.

I walk into the next room and then scream once the lightning light up the room, Thunder is dead his gut ripped open, blood every where. I walk back only to walk into some thing. I turn around, and again the lightning light up the house and the source that stopped me, that man.

"Hello, girl", he says. I shiver he, smiles at this and grabs my shoulders then he leans in opens his mouth wide and comes closer to my neck. Then a gun shot and he gasps. Then he falls over, the two men walk over to me, to see if I'm all right.

"Thunder", was all I could say.

"This isn't him", says the man with the jacket.

"What"? Asks the officer. Then he groans. I look around finally and my eyes land on a shadow in the darkness. As the lightning light up the sky and the house once more, I get to see him, his long black hair, black clothes, he also looks a lot like the man that lent me his jacket, then it hit me, it is him, he waves at me then darkness takes over, as I fall over. I hear my mother calling my name, and that's the last thing I remember.

**Sorry if its confusing so far, its suppose to be like that. This is the first chapter of my new story, hopped you liked it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been 8 years since the incident happened with our dog, I haven't recovered by it, and I don't think I ever will. My brother doesn't know what happened, thank god, he would be scared for life just as I am, I wouldn't want that to happen to him. I don't remember much of that night, the only thing that keeps replaying in my head is the dog dead, all over the place.

My friend, Sam says that its not healthy for me to still be seeing these things, I believe her, but when she suggests me to go see a Psych I wont, I can't. Every now and then that officer would show up to see how every one is doing, and to make sure no one has broken into the house, even after 8 years. When my father found out what had happened he was furious, he wanted to work closer to home, still hadn't gotten too much closer. My mother don't want to leave us alone, even though I am 18 now and Sota is 16.

She keeps telling us to have a lest one friend over every day, each, we can't do that, I wouldn't want Sam to see what happened, how it still effects all of us.

"Earth to Hikaru", Sam says snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snap out of it and glare at her.

"Are you finally with us"? She asks.

"Yeah, sorry", I answer. She looks at me worried, then she looks at the others and says, "Ok we are all coming over for your sleep over". I smile at them, Sam, the friend I have had since I was 7 and then the two new ones that I gained coming to High School, Melissa Sur, and Tatianna Grant. We are all in the same grade.

"Its going to be great, we will do every thing, from horror movies to spin the bottle to...", I didn't hear the rest, I was off in my own world again, I've been coming here lately, more so then a few years back. My friends are coming over for two weeks of the summer, it is going to be great, but the horror movie thing, I don't think I'm going to like too much. The two weeks of the summer, my brother is gone, he is going to a friends place and my parents are off on a business thing.

If your wondering about Alex, well, he is no longer living here, he moved away many years ago, their had been no one that I am interested in since, that night, at least I think its because of that night.

"Hikaru, Hikaru", Melissa says. I look at her, and smile.

"What"? I ask.

"Are we going to be able to go swimming"? She asks.

"Of course, their is a river down the hill from us", I say. She sequels, she loves to swim, hell so do I. I look at the clock and the bell is going to ring soon, we are all heading to my house. This time I will not miss my bus, I haven't missed it for a long time. I get up, followed by my friends and the bell rings as we get to the door, we walked out. We didn't have to stop at our lockers, we had every thing with us. We walked out and into the group of people waiting for the bus.

"Maybe their will be hot guys hanging around the water", Sam says. I shake my head, that's all she can think about, she even likes my little brother, I can admit, if he wasn't my brother, I might try to get him as mine. We talked about what we where going to do once we got to the house for a while, then Melissa had to so badly go to the bathroom, we hadn't known what time it was, till we got to the bathroom. We missed my bus.

As we walked to the house, Melissa could only say sorry, most of the time. We stopped to rest at the half way point, which now to me is the place that sheltered me from the rain that night. We sat their for a while, then Tatianna, noticed a man walking out of the woods.

"Guys look", she says. We all look over and gasped as he feel. I instantly got up and ran over to him, they weren't far behind.

"What the hell happened to him"? Sam asks. I look at him, he looks beat up, and attacked.

"Maybe a wolf attack", Melissa says.

"They have been attack people lately", Tatianna adds.

"I don't know", I say. Then I flip the man over and my eyes widen. The face of the man in the corner of the room, flashed in my mind, as I look at this guys face, they are so similar.

"What are we going to do"? Melissa asks.

"Well we can't leave him here", I answer. Then we all look to the forest after hearing a pack of wolves howling, they sounded close.

"How"? Sam asks looking at me. I look at the sticks and twigs, then vines that are laying around.

"I have an idea", I say as I get up then start to gather some big pieces of sticks. They got the idea and helped me, we made a thing to drag him home, it was the fastest way, and besides us girls wouldn't be able to carry him the rest of the way home our selves. Once we got to the house, Sam and I carried him to the guest room, and put him down on the bed. I looked at him once more and he is bleeding.

"Melissa can you do me a favour and go into my parents room and get the large first aid kit"? I ask. She runs off with Tatianna, she is going to help her.

"What are you going to do"? Sam asks.

"Well first off I have to take his clothes off to see how many of his wounds are deep and bleeding", I say as I start by taking his jacket off. I look at it and then my eyes widen, it looks the same as the one that the man gave me. This is strange. I put it down then removed his shirt and gasped, his wounds where worse then I thought. Sam toke off his shoes socks and pants, we left his boxers on, so that we didn't have to be embarrassed.

The other two came back when Sam left to get a cloth and warm water.

"You should of taken off his boxers too", Melissa says. I shake my head and reply, "We are trying to help him, not our selves". I look at his chest and watch it rise then fall, it was steady but I didn't know weather he is in shock or not. Yet still, some thing seems off about him. Sam came back and I started to clean the wounds, he would grunt and groan, but he never woke up. Then we all dressed his wounds and I put the blankets over him. I looked at his clothes, as my friends put the stuff away, then sigh. I pick up the clothes then brought them with me, down the stairs, I put them into the laundry, then I walked to the living room, where my friends are looking through the horror collection that my mother has.

"This one", Tatianna says, as she pulls one out, the others agreed and she put it on, then we all sat down and watched the movie. I wasn't paying attention to it though, I was trying to think about that man in the guest room. Then I looked to the corner where I had seen the man that looked a lot like the one that was with the officer. He was also holding onto that jacket in his hands. I shake my head and groan.

"Hikaru are you ok"? Sam asks. I look at her and smile a fake smile then nod my head.

"Just hungry, I'll go make us some thing to eat", I say. Then I get up and walk out of the room and into the kitchen to put on some thing. Then I went upstairs to check up on that man. I walk into the room and turned on the light, he is still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and looked down at him. I look out the window and my eyes widen, their is a pack of wolves sniffing around the area.

I rush down the stairs and I push a button on the wall, and metal plates go on all windows, you can still see through them, but nothing can come through. Then I walked into the living room and turned on the light, my friends all groan and look at me.

"The wolves are here", I say. Sam gets up and looks around then finds a window and walks over to it.

"Holy crap", She says as she jumps back.

"What the hell, they never follow any thing", Tatianna says as she looks out the window as well.

"I know", I say.

"But they did".

"So that means we are stuck here in tell they leave"? Malissa asks. I nod my head and walk back to the kitchen, to check on the food.

"Did you go and check on him"? Sam asks as she enters the room.

"Yes, he is still asleep", I answer.

"What really happened in the living room, when you groaned in frustration"? She asks. I look at her after staring the food.

"You know that man that I told you about before I fainted, well I think that's him", I say. Her eyes go wide.

"Let them wolves have him", she says.

"No, I don't think he was going to hurt me, because I also think that he was the one that lent me his jacket", I say. She looks at me oddly.

"But didn't you say it was the man with the officer"? She asks. I nod then add, "But I never noticed the Jacket that he was wearing and besides, that man in the corner, I remember him holding the jacket".

"You told me that he got in the car", she says.

"I never seen the car that the officer and man came in", I reminded her. She nods her head, then looks at the stairs.

"The food is all most done", I say. She nods her head then turns back to the living room, then calls the others. They walk in, and Tatianna walks up stairs to go to the bathroom. I served the food and when she came down, she looks at me and says, "He is awake". I walked up the stairs and looked in the room, he is sitting up looking out the window.

"Hi", I say, then my friends appear behind me. He puts the blinds back and looks at me then smiles.

"You girls saved me"? He asks.

"Yes we girls saved you", Tatianna says. I nudge her, I know what she was trying to do. She just glares at me.

"Well thank you", he says, not seeming to be phased at all that he was saved by girls.

"You do have an interesting security system here", he says looking right at me. I look at him, his eyes are dark, all most black. I shiver, from his gaze.

"Yeah my parents had it installed for safety reasons", I say.

"You mind if I sleep with you tonight"? Melissa asks. He looks at her then frowns, "Why would you do such a thing"?

"Because your hot", she answers.

"Only that reason"? He asks.

"Yes", she answers.

"Melissa stop", I snap.

"Its all right, no, I don't want to sleep with any of you", he states. I look at him, he looks at me, locks his eyes with mine, in that familiar gazing lock. I could hear the voices of my friends, but not the words that where coming out of there mouth. All my attention is on the man who seems to be ignoring them.

"Earth to the two of you", Sam says as she waves herself in front of us. I shake my head and look at her, wondering what happened.

I glance at the man and he is looking back out the window with a smirk on his face. I look at Sam and she narrows her eyes at me.

"What"? I ask.

"Umm, what is your name"? Melissa asks as she takes a step closer to him. He looks at her then at the others, which now we are all looking at him.

"Why should I tell you, your strangers"? He asks.

"Well, we all helped you, and your a stranger, in Hikaru's house", Tatianna says, putting her hands on her hips. He looks from her to me, and smirks. I shiver, for some strange reason.

"All right if you girls really want to know", he says looking back at Melissa who is now just inches away from the bed. We all waited as he got ready to tell us his name.

"Cravon Nabrowskee", he says.

"Wow what a strong name, for a strong man", Melissa says sitting down and playing with his hair. I shake my head, she is trying to seduce him, which seems to be working.

"Melissa", Sam says.

"Go away, while I work my magic on this man", she says as she slowly brushes her hands up and down his chest. I ball my hands and shut my mouth tightly, I can't watch this, I hate it when some one new comes in and he seems to be interested in me, and she gets her hands on him, then he disappears for life. I was about to turn and walk away when I heard her gasp. I look over and my mouth drops.

The man is standing with her face on the floor. He glares at her his hands in fists and muscles tensing.

"I will not fall for that, I am not some male that will go for what ever female that tossers herself at me"! He snaps. My eyes widen, he yelled at her, men don't yell at her they try to get her, take her, be theirs even though that's what she wants. I see him wince, he seems to be in pain from what had happened.

"Cravon you all right"? Tatianna asks, before I could. He looks down at the bandages and opens the one, just as the blood oozes out of the wound.

"Looks like I'm not", he says as he looks at her.

"Oh my god", the three of them say. I on the other hand walk over to him, shockingly I take off the first layer of shirts leaving my t-shirt on, and putting it against his oozing wound.

"Well here is some one that acts", he says.

"Yeah well my friends aren't strong enough to handle things like this", I reply.

"That's not true", Sam says.

"Then go and get the things I am needing", I say looking at them, rushing them with my eyes. They all run out of the room, hurrying to get their job done. I look at Cravon and smile.

"Can you sit back on the bed, it will make it easier for me to do this", I say.

"Why of course", he replies and sits down.

"If you don't mind, I had notice the smell in the air, could I get some food once your done with this"? He asks.

"Yes, its not a problem", I answer. Sam comes back with a cloth and warm water. I take the shirt off his wound and grab the wet warm cloth then put it around the not bleeding wound gently cleaning it off.

"You have very gentle hands, not like most women that I have come across", he stats.

"Really now"? I ask.

"Even your friend, she don't have gentle touches", he says. I smile at that then frown, their is nothing that I am wanting more then to know that their is some one around here that don't like Melissa's touch. But I don't want him to see that I am relieved about it. Then the other two walk in with the first aid kit and I pull out the things that I needed. Before I put the stuff on it, he grabs my hands stopping me.

"Stitch it", he simply says. I look at him shocked, can he be serious.

"I'm out of here", Melissa says, then the other two follow.

"Can you handle it"? He asks.

"I don't know", I answer honestly.

"Then what a better time then now to know", he says.

"Are you certain, I mean, I'm no doctor", I add.

"Yes I am, get the thread and needle", he says. I then do as he says, I thread the needle with medical thread and then look at him. He nods his head after securing a knot in the end.

"What do I do"? I ask.

"Do what you would when sowing a piece of clothing", he says. I start at one end making sure that the wound stays together and slowly put the needle through his skin, all he does is wince to the pain. I do it a few more times then I stop and look at him.

"Continue till its done", he says. I shake my head.

"Do it", he adds as he looks at me. I sigh and go back to sowing his wound. When I finish, he ties the knot then says, "Well for the first time, that was really good".

"Didn't it hurt"? I ask, looking at him.

"Yes it did, but what I all ways hear, what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger", he says.

"True", I add. Then the others walk in and help cleaning up every thing after I bandage up the wound. Then I walked down the stairs and got a plate of the food and brought it up to him. He thanked me and started eating, I leave the room, and lean against the wall.

I can't believe that I am doing this, a hot man is in the guest room, injured, and I am feeding him. Just my luck, its like a fantasy coming to life.

"Hikaru, come on, lets get to watching the movie", Sam says as she walks passed me. I sigh then push off the wall and walk down the stairs. I gather my food then walk into the living room and look at the chair.

"What movie"? I ask.

"An underworld movie", Sam says. I nod, that's not bad, its not scary. I sit on the chair and the movie starts. I slowly eat my food, thinking about Cravon, some thing is strange about him, any human would feel that pain, and cry in excruciating pain. Even if its a strong man.

He wasn't even phased about the wound bleeding, its strange, then that night, how I couldn't really see him till the lightning lite up the room. He looked right at me and waved. Some thing else was their, but I can't put my finger around it. Even thous wolves, they are still around, I do believe, its too dark to find out, and I am not about to go outside to find out.

I finish my food and walk to the kitchen and put the plate into the sink, then walk to the pot of food and start to put it away in the container that I got out when I started making the food. Once done that I start on the dishes, by that time, my friends all brought their dishes in. Went right back to the living room and watched the movie while I did the dishes.

Then in walked Cravon, with his dish, I look at him oddly and he smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm stubborn", he says. He places the dish into the sink, and grabs the towel and starts to dry the dishes.

"You don't have to help", I say.

"Yes I do, your doing all this for me, so I might as well", he says. He holds up the plate, and I point the cabinets where it goes and I did that with many more before he just did it on his own. We finished the dishes in silents, and it was nice, he was helpful, he hadn't talked a lot, and when he did, he hadn't pushed me to talk. Not like other men, they just couldn't shut up, they wouldn't.

I walk to the table and sit down with a glass of water. I watch him looking around, he seemed to be making a map of the place in his mind and I can see it being done too.

"How is your wound"? I ask. He looks at me.

"Fine, it don't hurt", he says. I nod then take a drink of my water.

"Why with all the security stuff"? He asks. I look at him and sigh, then look at the table.

"Some thing happened 8 years ago, that got a part of our family killed, so my parents just wanted to make sure we are all ways safe, so they installed that", I answer. He nods, then yawns.

"I'll head off back to bed", he says. I nod my head, he walks off. After a little while, I walked to the laundry room and switched the loads and walked back to the kitchen and sat back down.

**There's the second chapter, hopped you liked it, thank you for continuing my story with out a complaint, please if you like review.**


End file.
